Kane: Hijo de la valquiria
by bravethunder
Summary: Un año desconocido, un mundo desconocido. El mal surge de la oscuridad. Y el bien de la luz. O se se cree, porque hasta la misma luz puede ser tan oscura como la nada. Kane, es la clave para salvar su mundo, de Aurora. Salvar la ciudad de Astreah y seguir con los planes de su destino. (Inspirado en el disco de Warcry llamado "Donde el silencio se rompio") —AFig quiere guerreros—


**JEJE VAYA, SI QUE APAREZCO DE PRONTO ¿EH? BIEN, COMO DIJE. ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD. HACIA USTEDES, MIS LECTORES. OBVIAMENTE NO ES UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD. SINO ALGO DIFERENTE, UN FANFIC ONESHOT. Y UNO MUY ESPECIAL. COMO LEYERON EN LA DESCRIPCION. ESTE FIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL ALBUM DE WARCRY LLAMADO "DONDE EL SILENCIO SE ROMPIO", Y LA IDEA VINO HACE MESES CUANDO RECIEN COMENCE LA UNIVERSIDAD, QUERIA HACER ALGO DIFERENTE. ALGO ESPECIAL, Y AQUI ESTA. ME TOMO TIEMPO, PERO LO HICE. Y SI, SI ESPERAN SORPRESAS. O SI QUE LA ENCONTRARAN, Y MUCHAS. SI LEYERON MIS HISTORIAS ENTENDERAN.**

 **RECUERDEN, ESTA INSPIRADO EN ESE DISCO, LA MAYORIA DE LOS DIALOGOS SON SACADOS DE ALGUNAS LETRAS, PARA DARLE SENTIDO A ALGUNAS PARTES. ADEMAS DE QUE ESTAN MUY CHULAS LAS CANCIONES. EN FIN, NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS PORQUE EL TIEMPO DEBE DE CONTINUAR Y ÉL YA VIENE EN CAMINO.**

 **LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. QUE SE LA PASEN GENIAL CON SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS. RECUERDEN QUE LA NAVIDAD ES PARA LA UNION Y NO LO MATERIAL. LOS QUIERE MUCHO, SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER. HASTA LA PROXIMA. AMIGOS.**

 **EDIT: LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR ESE GRAN DISCO MIENTRAS LO LEEN, AMARAN LA LETRA Y ENTENDERAN COMO SAQUE ESA INSPIRACION.**

* * *

— **KANE: HIJO DE VALQUIRIA—**

" _Kane: El líder"_

La humanidad era una especie interesante, una especie que aun siendo la más débil en la cadena alimenticia ha sido la única capaz de tener algo que los animales no son capaces de soportar; Inteligencia, desde sus comienzos en los albores del tiempo la humanidad aun siendo presa de muchos animales del doble de su tamaño, ha sobrevivido gracias a su audacia, perspicacia y adaptabilidad. Pero esto solo ha provocado caos; Al querer sobresalir han manchado el suelo con sangre de inocentes, se han masacrado y en la desesperación. Devorado. Comenzando su descenso en la ley de la vida. Por su naturaleza horrible e inteligencia. Y con el único fin de gobernar a los mas débiles, ha comenzado la edad oscura de la humanidad.

Países habían desaparecido después de que el humano aprendió a utilizar la tan dichosa tecnología en contra de si mismos. Hackeos informáticos, virus globales, cuentas bancarias vaciadas. Causando un segundo viernes negro, compañías fueron a la ruina, inclusive el gobierno. El planeta entero, era un caos absoluto. Y de ese mismo caos, mugre y hambre. surgirían aquellos que anhelaban dominar el mundo, pero tenían que acabar con los estertores de esos corruptos políticos que apoyaron el fin del mundo. Tomando el lema "Primero muerto que político".

Tan pronto se alzaron contra los países restantes. Al tener unas defensas militares mínimas por las guerras pasadas. Cayeron fácilmente, y en menos de cinco días. El mundo fue gobernado. Y en esos mismos cinco días y un ejercito billonario. Mataron a todos que se opusieron sin misericordia; Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños. Quedando solo una gran fortaleza y en el exterior, un páramo gris y llano, su líder consideraba "su hogar" tal fortaleza, pero para los demás, era el infierno. El líder, La inmortal Aurora Gobierna la ultima ciudad de la humanidad. Junto con su gran ejercito custodiando las paredes de la fortaleza, no para evitar que algo entre. Es para que nadie salga y se pudra en las calles de acero, cobre y luces de Neón.

Y en los escombros de una abandonada estación de tren, surge la oscuridad. Un chico, de diez y tantos años. Capaz de acabar con la maldad que azota la ciudad de "Astreah" listo para acabar con la cruel dictadura que ha durado ya 200 años…

Y ahora, el inicio. El inicio del fin de la ciudad de Astreah. De la historia de aquel chico que seria leyenda. Líder de la resistencia de cuatro hombres, contra la maldita dictadura. Contra "La Legión de Acero"

— _ **Capitulo 1; Rebelde**_ **—**

La historia, no comienza con un "Había una vez" Ni un "En un bonito lugar" La historia, comienza con aquel chico sin alma, preso de cuerpo y alma, en la celda mas oscura, húmeda y hedionda. Sentado en el mugroso suelo con el dedo índice arañando la pared, con unas ojeras tan profundas y oscuras que parecía no tener ojos, con su pelo arañado y maltratado. Lleno de sangre y lodo. De ojos aparentemente de color Ruby. Pero sin el hermoso brillo característico de la piedra. Un rostro pequeño y cabeza mediana, como la de un simple adolescente, pero el no era simple.

Esperaba pacientemente su muerte, sintiendo su piel pudrirse con los segundos que pasaba y su cerebro achicharrarse con tales pensamientos vengativos, y su boca sedienta de probar la sangre de aquel que lo envió a la cárcel. Aunque a veces olvidado, su cuerpo tiene cicatrices recientes de sus torturadores, que al aburrirse le dan una "visita" para saciar su aburrimiento como de un juguete se trátese. O peor aún, un objeto sin chiste. Pero si, recordaban el no darle de comer. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenas de cortadas de las navajas e inclusive tiene dibujos malhechos por los guardias burlándose de la dignidad de este chico sin motivación.

Y la agonía no era suficiente para que no parara de arañar la pared con el dedo índice, creando ya una tenue marca de su uña, sin motivo aparente, pero su alma aclamaba libertad, ansioso de liberarse y masacrar a quienes conforman toda la Legión de Acero, siguiendo la única norma dicha por el mismo líder "Aquel que me consiga asesinar, y arranque mi mano derecha. Sera digno de tomar el trono. Porque es muestra de que yo he sido débil contra el" Esto con toda la confianza de que nadie se rebelaría contra ella, teniendo en su poder "La valquiria" nadie seria tan loco para luchar contra la líder de la Legión de acero. Solamente él.

Él trago saliva y la puerta se abrió lentamente, con el rechinido del acero oxidado hasta topar con la pared, el otro lado del portal había una oscuridad profunda. Una oscuridad ciega que evitaría que cualquiera escapase y provocaría una locura al perderse en la laberíntica mazmorra.

Una bota de cuero atravesó la densa oscuridad, con adornos dorados y los botones de oro. Y consecuentemente otro apareció chapoteando sobre los charcos de orines y agua estancada. Levantó la mirada lentamente, mirando los pantalones de seda blanco con dos tiras rojas por los costados, viendo el delgado cinturón de cuero con la hebilla de plata con un halcón plasmado en el centro. La camisa de botones negros de mangas largas, en las mangas botones de oro y un par de manos de dos tonos; La mano derecha era de un tono mas claro, casi al pálido con cicatrices de suturas en la muñeca, pero la izquierda era descaradamente un tono mas oscuro. Un par de palas sobre los hombros de tela negra con dos diamantes con la punta hacia arriba y el centro la cabeza de un halcón. Y la mirada de la persona, llena de odio, avaricia y corrupción, con ojeras casi remarcadas por la falta de sueño. Ser el último líder del mundo es fatigante. Sus pupilas eran de color azul con una tenue desviación al rojo que brillaba con intensidad, de cabello rubio con una boina de color negro con la misma cabeza de halcón en el centro.

Una mujer de treinta y tantos años descaradamente usaba una capa roja que llegaba a sus pantorrillas. Ella sonrió bajando la mirada hacia aquel chico. Burlándose de su decadente estado, con su arma extraviada, solo era un chiquillo indefenso, como cachorro de león, y ella como una hiena. Abrió más los ojos descubriendo más su sonrisa apreciándose apenas los dientes frontales, viendo sus brazos llenos de sangre y mugre. Satisfecha de la tortura de sus valientes guardias, miro la pared con la marca de la uña burlándose una vez más, una clara falta de cordura y camino hacia él, excitada al verlo en su miseria.

Se detuvo frente a él, apenas cruzaron miradas por microsegundos y le había pateado con la punta de su bota con casquillo de acero en la barbilla aquel chico. Cubriendo la punta con su sangre y algo de mugre que soltó por el brutal golpe. Cayendo de espaldas ensuciándose mas de lodo, heces y su sangre nuevamente. Retorciéndose lentamente por el golpe, sosteniendo su mandíbula sin apartar la mirada hacia la despreciable mujer. Resaltando esa luz escarlata hacia el bizarro gesto de placer.

"— _Tu, ¿Quién eres tú?"_ —Exclamo aquel chico entre su dolor y la furia. Teniendo a la horrible Líder de la Legión, tratándole como basura " _—Solo eres un falso profeta. No eres un líder, no eres nada_ — _" La_ líder comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha. Obviando las marcas enfureciéndole más por los amargos recuerdos que le traían. Y sus palabras serán olvidadas fácilmente. " _—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú? Eres un cobarde, hombre sin hombría, incapaz de proteger, sin amar. Mira a tu alrededor, todos han muerto. Mira sus ojos muertos porque pronto estarás entre ellos_ — _"_ Con esa misma sonrisa menosprecio la mirada y palabras de aquel hombre legendario, mostrando su capa. Tejida a mano por aquellos prisioneros que mancillaron su orgullo con el fin de sobrevivir, pero fallaron lastimosamente. Y cada hebra representa a cada hombre y mujer muerto en su intento de sobrevivir. El centro de su capa carmesí bordado un halcón con una espada atravesando su cien y detrás un par de flechas en forma de plumas de ave. Cada elemento de su capa tenía un gran significado para la grandeza de la Líder; El halcón representaba su aguda visión y su tenacidad para atrapar a su presa y acabar con su vida, y así preservar su "Noble" causa para mantener el orden dentro de la fortaleza, la espada atravesada era su fino y juicio y audacia al luchar sin temor vanagloriándose como " _Le guerrier parfait"._ Y las flechas eran una ofrenda y muestra de aprecio hacia Valí, dios de la cultura nórdica y reconociéndose como la portadora de luz.

En sus intentos arrogantes, lleno de odio e impotencia. Incapaz de haber alzado tan siquiera un dedo para defenderse comenzó a balbucear sin sentido mientras que su objetivo tan anhelado para exterminar se alejaba con una victoria sobre él, con su orgullo maltratado comenzó a confabular palabras hasta que finalmente, en una chispa fatua, se alzó. _"—¡Escucha bien! Te lo prometo. No tendrás paz, ¡Si no estoy, muerto! —_ " Su grito resonó en todas las paredes haciéndose un eco, deteniendo el paso de la líder en el marco de acero. Volteo apenas viéndole apoyarse en la pared al fondo, sonriéndole subestimando sus palabras, esperando que pronto muera en su agonía. Desapareció entre la oscuridad y sus escoltas cerraron la puerta cuidándose del chico y una vez cerrada, desaparecer también.

Pasaron las horas, los días y las semanas. De aquel corto pero horrible confrontamiento, él yacía en el suelo en la misma pared de siempre, con un delgado hueco en la pared del grueso de su dedo índice, preparado para escapar, con el pello lleno de concreto húmedo, con cucarachas trepando por sus piernas y gusanos nacer de sus heridas, con sangre seca en casi todo su cuerpo, incapaz de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que comió o bebió algo que no fueran sus orines o heces. A punto de olvidar los rostros de su familia, al borde de la locura por su desesperación teniendo un hilo delgado de esperanza en aquel agujero hasta hacer ceder la pared acrecentando el agujero del tamaño de su mano y topar con una viga delgada, un centenar de insectos recorrieron sus brazos y se dispersaron por toda la pared.

Con esa esperanza, esa chispa de esperanza, pero tarde. Metió su mano y comenzó a desquebrajar el concreto ensanchando el agujero en la pared hasta ser capaz de meter su otra mano y descubrir toda la pared a su alrededor, de su tamaño. Viendo las delgadas vigas oxidadas, las tomo con tanta firmeza y comenzó a tirar con una fuerza sobre humana escuchándose el rechinar y el quebrar del acero y concreto. Con sus quejas de dolor en toda su espalda y sus heridas abrirse por el esfuerzo hasta que se partieron por la mitad y el perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, vio las vigas torcidas y comenzó a patearlas torciéndolas y seguir pateando el concreto con una exagerada fuerza que cada patada retumbaba en toda la mazmorra.

Preocupado porque los guardias vengan, apresuro sus golpes hasta aniquilar todo el concreto y quedar polvo en el aire y unos montículos en el suelo. Una lamina de acero. Algo más fácil para él. Se coloco de rodillas frente al agujero, colocando sus puños en su cadera. Meditando, cargando su última energía sintiendo la euforia y la adrenalina. Y con un gran grito golpeo la lamina de acero con ambos puños retumbando en todo el edificio, cayendo trozos de concreto del techo y la lamina salir volando hacia el exterior.

La luz se hizo frente a él, cegándolo por su magnificencia, y se arrastro por el agujero. Como un animal deseaba salir de su jaula. Porque esta listo para volver a ser un salvaje, a volver a ser un rebelde.

La alarma se encendió y todo el edificio comenzó a cubrirse de una luz roja. La seguridad era muy avanzada para un edificio de primitivo concreto entre una ciudad de hierro. Cruzó el hueco finalmente, estando en su parcial libertad, miro el gris cielo tratando de buscar el origen de esa luz cegadora. Pero no veía alguna señal. Entre tanto ruido y luces de neón. Miro la calle de acero en rodillas pasando su mano izquierda de un lado a otro, con el frio acero en sus dedos calmo su dolor y miro los edificios de cinco pisos con las personas mirándole con miedo. "él" se libero de su prisión, y ahora. Acechara las calles buscando venganza. Se levanto del suelo lentamente, tambaleándose. Viendo la luz roja cubrir el edificio y torretas de seguridad aparecieron sobre las torres apuntándole. Y sonrió victorioso, reconociendo su talento, su voluntad. Aun por vacilar muchas veces, logro ganarle al juicio del Líder.

Y corrió hacia el corazón de la ciudad, escuchándose sus pisadas desnudas sobre el acero y las torretas activar su disparo automático con mas ruido, con mas violencia, el dejo la escena riendo a carcajadas. De alegría.

Porque ha roto su ultimo candado para volver a su hogar, ha superado su propia prueba de voluntad, y el haberse dejado capturar y estar aislado por un año entero. Ahora el tiene un nombre, tiene un brillo en sus ojos Ruby. Él es Kane, el hijo de la valquiria de plata. Y está listo para terminar lo que su madre no pudo hacer. Acabar con la vida de la Líder de la Legión de Acero. Aurora Adrastros.

" _No espero que lo entiendas, y se que no lo harás. Por mas que lo pretendas, no nos conquistaras"_

— _ **Capitulo 2: Resistencia**_ _—_

Meses han pasado desde que Kane escapo de su cárcel y su prisión espiritual, donde se ha dejado capturar a propósito con el fin de fortalecer su cerebro. Estaba de pie con su armadura de combate; una armadura con placas de acero en el pecho, una sobre el abdomen y un par a los costados, unas hombreras con la punta redonda del mismo color, botas sin mucho detalle de cuero marrón y las polainas sin chiste, únicamente tenían unas marcas mal hechas en las rodilleras la marca de una paloma, pero apenas se notaba. Su cabello estaba mejor cuidado y un poco recortado donde se podía percibir mejor el color de sus brillantes ojos. Aunque las ojeras no habían desaparecido. Bajo su armadura. Aun podía verse los vendajes que sus subordinados usaron para sanar sus heridas. Tenia una capa blanca que llegaba a sus pantorrillas atada bajo sus hombreras y Kane, se miraba sin gesto.

Tenia un buen rato mirando el espejo de pared mirando su cuerpo recién curado. Sosteniendo el mango de una espada con su mano izquierda, y dicha espada estaba atada a su cintura. Una espada de hoja larga pero delgada, de forma simétrica de color celeste, la parte superior tenia una placa de hierro soldada con dos agujeros en los costados y el mango de la espada tenía también dicha placa de hierro, pero con dos grandes tornillos de cinco pulgadas sin punta y la parte inferior, pasando las dos placas de acero dos tuercas bien fijas a las placas para evitar desenvainar la espada legendaria contra la familia. El mango de la espada era de plata con un listón dorado atado en el cuerpo y la parte de la cabeza. Una flor blanca.

Kane miro la espada con melancolía, bajo la vista y miro sus manos con detalle; Estaban llenas de cicatrices y costras, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de vendajes, el haber usado sus uñas para escapar provoco que se le cayeran y al apretar las manos le traía molestia, pero aun así apretó sus manos mirando sus nudillos viendo las cicatrices en algunos nudillos. Pero no temió, sino que le entro la nostalgia de su pasado.

Se armó de valor, y aparto la mirada del espejo. Miro su deplorable habitación con dolor; una cama sin tender, llena de manchas de sangre tan viejas que solo el sabe de quien son, el suelo lleno de hojas de espadas rotas, llenas de sangre y algunos mangos de espadas ensangrentadas, un sofá lleno de cortes de espada y unos cuadros en la pared de una mujer con el rostro borrado por otro gran corte de espada, en el otro extremo. Un par de muñecos de pruebas con espadas atravesadas y sin cabeza, las ventanas estaban selladas con ladrillos y placas de acero, con el fin de no ver la devastadora realidad o quizás no imaginar un mejor futuro.

Suspiro molesto, mancillado por su miedo y camino hacia su cuartel general, pasando por las horas quebrándolas por su peso abismal, caminando sobre una alfombra color vino, ignorando que la alfombra tenia un sutil corte de espada y había una mancha pequeña de sangre entre el corte y una foto de Kane por un lado con alguien especial. Pero esto no estremeció más a Kane, tenía que escapar. Tenia que salir, se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera, con grabados y relieve de una gran montaña sobre un bosque infinito. Con un castillo en la montaña y el sol sobre el castillo representado como una esfera y seis puntas ondulantes.

Estaba preparado para levantar la moral de sus hombres, listo para terminar lo que comenzó la valquiria de plata, giro el picaporte con un suave movimiento y la luz recorrió su cuerpo, sonrió preparado para combatir, listo para todo.

Sin doblegarse ni nada, desea ser el nuevo líder del mundo, destruir la ciudad de Astreah y traer la ciudad de plata, donde nadie mas tenga que sufrir lo que el sufrió. Pero para llevar a su gente al paraíso, debe mandarla primero al infierno. Y si el morirá, morirá siendo un héroe. Y todos sabrán que resistió hasta el final.

— _ **Capitulo 3; Cielo o infierno—**_

Muchos en la ciudad de Astreah sabían de la valquiria de plata, pero muy pocos la habían visto, la describen como una mujer alta de cabello grisáceo y ojos aperlados, siempre vistiendo un vestido de una pieza color blanco. Aquellos que la conocen y vieron, la describen como la mujer mas hermosa de toda la ciudad, una mujer sin igual. Aunque reconocen que no conocen su nombre real, solo por su seudónimo "Valquiria"

En una vieja estación de tren abandonada, bajando por las apagadas escaleras. Se llega a la estación central de la ciudad de Astreah, atravesando un portón de acero de casi un metro de grosor un gran salón con un candelabro en la parte superior, e infinidad de mesas, un centenar de hombres y mujeres bebían y tomaban frente a un escenario, donde la valquiria hacia una cariñosa protección hacia sus hombres y mujeres que tanto quería como su familia. Todos refugiados de la malvada Aurora, quienes en su búsqueda por libertad llegaron a la estación de tren abandonada conociendo a la valquiria.

El ambiente en ese salón era ameno, todos reían y comían con júbilo. Alegrando el espíritu de la valquiria. Quien usaba su elegante espada de color azul, sin ninguna placa de acero u horribles tornillos y tuercas opacando su diseño elegante. Únicamente sostenido por su gentil mano y sus uñas largas.

Habían hecho una misión de saqueo en uno de los almacenes de alimentos, una misión ordinaria, donde la prioridad no solo fue el alimento, sino que todos debían de regresar sanos y salvos y aunque no consiguieran comida. Se tenían unos a los otros, era el objetivo de la valquiria. Deseaba crear un paraíso familiar bajo el suelo del infierno. Un niño de unos 8 años apareció por un costado de ese escenario, subiendo los escalones. Junto con tres chicas; dos eran gemelas y tenían 5 años, y la otra chica. Unos 13 años. Las tres tenían similitudes físicas. Obviando que eran hermanas, pero las gemelas tenían la peculiaridad de "sufrir" Heterocromia. Un ojo lo tenían de color plateado y el otro de color verdeazulado solo que el plateado lo tenia una en el izquierdo y la otra en el derecho, el otro. Fácil de deducir. La chica mas grande tenia cabello largo de color castaño claro, que llegaba a sus caderas. Con un vestido similar al de la valquiria. Y el chico, era Kane.

Kane tenia una espada de madera y corría hacia su madre, alegre de verla después de tantas horas de ausencia, ella se arrodillo cargando a su hijo en brazos y ambos descansaron sus frentes en esa alegría. _"—¡Madre! Te he extrañado tanto—"_ Kane tomo la cabeza de su madre abrazándola con esa alegría, la valquiria beso su mejilla sin decir nada, y ambos miraron hacia la gente haciendo el desorden. "—Parece que fue bien en su misión, valquiria—" la chica mayor hizo una tenue reverencia hacia la valquiria, ella sonrió acariciando su cabeza lentamente, asintiendo. _"—Así es Leila, conseguimos la comida que tanto anhelábamos, ahora. No pasaremos hambre estas semanas—_ " Valquiria regreso la mirada hacia la gente satisfecha. aun cuando era la última líder de su resistencia, estaba en paz porque tenia a su hijo, quien heredaría el amor y la bondad que ella posee. _"—¿Cómo te ha ido en tus practicas en la hechicería, Leila? —"_ Leila aparto un poco la mirada de la valquiria, apenada. Y ella reacciono intrigada volteando a verle y las gotas de sudor recorrieron la frente de aquella chica de ojos lavanda _"—¿Leila? —"_ El silencio entre ambas fue incomodo hasta que Leila rompió el silencio mirándole a los ojos "—Lo siento, no he podido dominar mucho eso, la hechicería no es lo mío—" Leila se bajó de hombros, la valquiria hizo una mueca bajando a Kane, quien corrió hacia las niñas de nuevo, Keyla y Kayla. La valquiria suspiro tomando del hombro a Leila confabulando su siguiente frase _"—Leila, debes de aprender a dominar tu hechicería. Eres la ultima de los hechiceros del mundo, y tu deber es conocer el poder que esta tiene, y usarla para el bien. Aurora, quiere ese conocimiento, porque sabe que será la hechicería la que cambie el mundo—"_ Leila asintió lentamente como si de un regaño se tratase, pero la valquiria lo hacia con amor. Valquiria sabia y aseguraba que Leila la apoyaría en la batalla contra Aurora y la Legión de acero en los años venideros. Aunque eso seria en un futuro.

… **O eso crees tú…**

En un horrible y casi manipulado cambio de planes, altero el paraíso de la valquiria de plata. Un sonido agudo perturbo la alegría de la gente y callo sus risas. Todos miraron hacia la puerta como una hoja formaba una gran X, enmudecidos e incrédulos por tal acontecimiento. Nada podía atravesar esa puerta, o eso se engañaban para creerlo. Y la puerta cedió en un rápido movimiento y las pesadas placas se desvanecieron en el aire por la hoja que había quemado sus partículas y la luz entro por el portal. En una luz multicolor y la figura de una mujer se mostró. Y todos saltaron del pánico desenvainando sus espadas y algunos sus armas.

Aurora, sabia de la valquiria y sabia el momento exacto para entrar. Teniendo a Leila, a Kane y las gemelas en un solo lugar. Atravesó el portal y un mar de balas bañaron su cuerpo, o eso creían. Porque la niebla se hizo y la luz se desvaneció. La valquiria miraba en silencio y soltó a Leila, señalo hacia el pasillo al final del escenario, su mirada pasiva se opacó y surgió el odio y el resentimiento, la frialdad cubrió su cuerpo y sus ojos plateados se oscurecieron con una tenue luz dorada. Como si alguien mas le estuviera controlando, Leila tomo a Kane y a las niñas y corrió sin decir nada con el miedo en su corazón.

Trago saliva y camino bajando del escenario y se paró frente la cortina de humo. Desenvaino su delicada espada. Con la hoja similar a la de un estoque. Miro hipnotizada la cortina de humo. Y otro estruendo nació. El techo estaba siendo custodiado por el ejército de la Legión, disparando hacia Valquiria y sin inmutarse, danzo su espada sobre ella desviando las balas, movía sus piernas como un baile de flamenco recitase y las balas, su música. Contoneando sus brazos en suaves movimientos donde las balas se desviaban hacia el suelo. Paseando su espada entre cada mano cada vez que giraba lentamente sobre ella y azotaba sus pies contra el suelo, era la elegancia de la valquiria. La arrogancia de la valquiria.

Las balas dejaron de escucharse repentinamente, y la cortina de humo se dispersó. Y la valquiria se detuvo mirando hacia el frente, viendo al techo. Y no había nadie apuntándole queriendo quitar su vida, no comprendía, vio al frente. Y Aurora estaba en la misma posee, sin hacer ningún gesto. Solo viendo a la Valquiria. Entre ambas la gente que Valquiria protegía y amaba. Con miedo, sosteniendo sus espadas. Hasta que el ejército de rebeldes corrió hacia Aurora queriendo quitar su vida y salvar el mundo. Pero perecían antes de extender sus hojas.

Aurora con bruscos movimientos y largos tajos arrebataba sus vidas con su espada de hoja negra, viendo la estela rojiza cortar el aire, torturando a la valquiria, ella no debía de luchar. No era el momento de luchar, porque su lucha. Aun no tenía por qué terminar, y por eso sus hombres y mujeres daban su vida. Por prolongar la de ella, y esto le torturaba el alma. Aurora, disfrutaba arrebatar la vida de los renegados, aun cuando ella era el único contrincante, se movía como estrella fugaz y su fuego quemaba a quien se le atravesase. Moviéndose de un lado a otro como un recital de ballet estuviera. Sus brazos alzados y bajando en suaves y subiendo con rapidez los brazos. Mas de un centenar de hombres y una centena de mujeres. Perdieron su vida en cinco minutos. En un camino de sangre, en una cortina de humo carmesí, con el olor a cobre y el mar de sangre manchar las zapatillas blancas de la Valquiria. Y así ella entendió que le disparasen unos simples soldados era una burla. Porque entendió que nadie le haría daño, solo Aurora.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, estando pocos metros de la otra. Con la macabra sonrisa de Aurora reflejándose en los ojos plateados de Valquiria. Ambas querían comenzar su lucha, una quería cobrar su poder y la otra. Aprisionaba su venganza, pero no haría nada. Con tal de respetar los deseos de su gente, aunque sabía que algo tendría que pasar. Algo mínimo, y así fue. Un pequeño surgió del pasillo subiendo las escaleras hacia la Valquiria, Aurora sonrió mostrando sus dientes y corrió en una velocidad casi inhumana. Valquiria miro como Aurora cambio de objetivo con facilidad. Aun con su instinto a tope e imaginando el final. Envaino su espada y corrió hacia Kane. Extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el mientras Aurora tenia la hoja lista para atravesar su pecho.

En la mirada de Valquiria, su hijo estaba paralizado, con el miedo y temblar en sus piernas. Miro a Aurora y ella le sonrió. Había caído en su juego y había perdido. Valquiria tomo a Kane y lo aparto y Aurora le atravesó el pecho. Dejándole caer todo su peso. Ambas estaban sobre el escenario, con Kane al fondo. Mirando sentado como su madre estaba cayendo y su figura legendaria también. Como una mujer de una piel de oro, de huesos de diamante. Había perdido su compostura por su culpa, Aurora saco su espada de su pecho. Arrodillada sobre ella, y la espada sobre su cuello. Y Valquiria con enojo miro a Aurora _"—No peleare contra ti, no te daré mi herencia—"_ Causo la risa de Aurora, con la capa carmesí de la Legión cayendo sobre ambas, y Aurora abrió mas los ojos con la pupila dilatada _"—Claro que no pelearas conmigo, porque ya has muerto—" La_ capa cayo sobre ambas y Aurora corto el cuello de valquiria, en una **luz dorada** cayendo sobre una ventana del tejado. Censurando a Kane la cruel escena. Y cuando la capa toco suelo, ambas no estaban. Pero la mano derecha de Aurora estaba en el suelo. Con los dedos dispersos. Con una cuchilla con forma de halcón. Esto marco la inocencia de Kane, perdiendo el conocimiento. Su madre, "desapareció" o eso se convencía, marcando así el comienzo de su infierno.

En su catorceavo cumpleaños. Perdió a Leila, en manos de la Legión de acero. Entrando en su locura de vengar a su madre, y su amiga. Quien comenzaría tener sentimientos hacia ella.

— **Capitulo 4: Así soy—**

El momento ha llegado, en un chispazo de luz. Kane estaba de pie en el otro lado de la puerta, un par de jarrones de barro con flores casi a marchitar, miro a su izquierda y un interminable pasillo con una puerta bloqueada con ladrillos, a los costados escaleras con escombros bloqueando el paso, miro a su derecha, un pasillo similar pero unas escaleras no estaban bloqueadas, sobre su cabeza un par de cámaras de seguridad le filmaban cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada impulso involuntario, sus piernas aun temblaban del dolor.

Sin ningún pensamiento y solamente su instinto comenzó su caminar con orgullo, con los hombros bien alineados y un paso firme se dirigió hacia el antiguo escenario donde su ejército le esperaba, sus gritos comenzaban a oírse en un estrepitoso eco que rebotaba por todo el pasillo, motivándole a seguir, aumentando el peso de su caminar hasta hacer también eco, con su capa blanca ondeando con sus movimientos. Sentía la euforia en su sangre, apretando el mango de la espada de la Valquiria, listo para motivar a sus guerreros en armas.

Giro hacia la izquierda sin detenerse, subiendo por los escalones de madera con la alfombra roja percudida, acrecentándose el eco y el ruido. Con el vibrar del suelo por el centenar de gritos, con una luz cegadora alrededor de Kane. Atravesándola sin alboroto. Su alma vibraba con cada grito de sus hombres, viéndolos. Todos uniformados con espadas y escazas armas, gritando el nombre de Kane al unísono. Kane sentía la brisa rodeando su cuerpo. Y se postro estirando el brazo izquierdo con el mango de la espada de la valquiria al aire, con la luz de los reflectores rebotando en la rosa plateada.

Kane azoto la espada contra el suelo, arrodillándose. Cerrando los ojos, y todos callaron. Y se quedó así un minuto. Honrando la memoria de su madre, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y la exhalo en un humo blanco. Como un dragón fuera. _"—¿Cómo explicarles? ¿Qué decirles? Esto, no es una moda. Nosotros, no luchamos por diversión. Luchamos por la libertad. Yo, yo tengo un alma hecha de fuego. Mi piel es de acero, mis huesos de diamante. Irrompible y el espíritu de un dragón. Mi aire, es fuego. Y yo, ¡Así soy! —"_ Todos sus hombres gritaron de la euforia, provocando una sonrisa en Kane. Y camino hacia el extremo izquierdo del escenario, mirando rostro tras rostro. Motivado.

"— _¿Qué decirles? Ustedes, yo. Somos uno, todos lucharemos por un mismo fin, vengaremos a mi madre. Y liberaremos Astreah. Nuestra llama eterna ardera hasta convertir en cenizas a Aurora. Y eso, nadie me hará cambiar. Así soy yo—"_ por su lado izquierdo, a penas dos metros. Bajo un maniquí con la ropa de la Líder de la Legión, Aurora. Con una sonrisa mal pintada y unas cruces como ojos. Kane hizo una mueca. Imaginando que era la verdadera, desenvaino su espada, las tuercas girar echando chispas cayendo al suelo y el arrojar la vaina sin preocupación.

Corrió gritando "Así Soy" Y su ejército repitió lo mismo, en un fuerte solo azoto el maniquí con cortes diagonales, circulares y verticales. Cargando su espíritu de esa energía legendaria, sintiéndose mas poderoso. Mas libre, en un corte vertical levanto el maniquí, así como el mismo, cortando el maniquí en una danza de espada donde su hoja reinaba _"—Es un fuego intenso, siempre ardiendo—"_ Y su ejercito terminando su frase con "Así soy" En un hermoso coro, siguió cortando con lentos tajos, así como el gritaba agudamente hasta acabar en una llamara azulada alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviendo sus manos. Envuelto en coraje.

Descendió dándole la espalda al maniquí. _"—Nada ni nadie, me hará cambiar. Orgulloso de eso estoy—"_ Kane camino hacia la funda y solo se inclinó hacia ella girándola en su mano derecha y en un parpadeo tener la hoja en su vaina y las tuercas magnetizarse enroscándose de nuevo, bajo de los escalones delanteros. Con los gritos de sus hombres, bajo la mirada. Viendo la realidad por segundos, todo su ejército. Era su rechazo. Y solo había dos chicas. De su edad, gritando su nombre. Frustrado, camino hacia el portal con los gritos de su ejercito de dos chicas cegándose de nuevo por la luz de otra fase.

— **Capitulo 5: Ya no volverán—**

Kane se detuvo apenas cruzo el gran marco de acero, miro a su derecha y tomo una túnica marrón cubriendo su cuerpo y parte de sus pies. Miro los escalones, apático y comenzó a trepar. Lentamente, mirando las paredes de la infinita escalera, había carteles de "Se busca" con muchas recompensas, eran todos miembros del ejercito de la Valquiria, amigos de su madre y casi sus hermanos. Todos tenían el rostro tachado en tinta roja.

Había carteles de muchos tamaños, pero casi todos no superaban la recompensa de cinco ceros. Kane tenia claros recuerdos de cada persona en la pared, de cómo cada cartel se sumaba a la pared y como eran tachados conforme "Desaparecían" Kane se negaba a la realidad, y el armarse de valor solo era para no caer en la desesperación. Estaba desmoronándose, no sentía ser digno para portar la espada de la valquiria, quería volver a ser feliz. A ser un niño con su madre, quería a su madre. Pero sabe que esos recuerdos ya no volverán. Y solo su odio, prevalecerá.

Se detuvo un poco antes de salir a otro portal de luz, miro hacia su derecha. El enorme cartel con la foto de la valquiria, después de haber perdido contra Aurora. Con una recompensa de mas de diez ceros. Miro los ojos de su madre, por un rato hasta sentir una cariñosa frase envolver sus oídos "Aún puedes crear tu presente y puede ser mucho mejor..." Y Kane, atravesó el portal instintivamente.

— **Capitulo 6: Necesito escapar** —

Kane fácilmente se mezclo entre el centenar de refugiados en la ciudad de Astreah, mirando los edificios de acero y concreto, esos enormes anuncios de neón y los sonidos de televisión emitiendo el mismo mensaje de obediencia por Aurora. Con los vehículos pasando a su costado izquierdo, la gente. Caminaba sin tener una aparente motivación, una resignación popular entre los habitantes de la superficie. Y eso Kane, no lo entendía.

Kane no se detuvo, pero se sentía extraño. No entendía porque temían de Aurora. Era una mujer despreciable, era tan débil como todos. Como lo era Kane, viendo en sus miradas. Esa agonía interna. Kane se detuvo y miro hacia todas partes. Viendo la misma expresión en todas las personas; niños, adultos y ancianos. Con la voz de la malvada dictadora diciendo lo que no había que hacer, llamando la atención de los guardias que patrullan la superficie, estando al otro extremo de la calle.

Kane bajo la mirada y regreso a su lenta caminata imitando a los demás, fingiendo que esta en la misma opresión, engañándolos que entendía la corrupción, aunque por dentro haga lo contrario. Estaba fastidiado, no encontraba palabras para motivar a la gente para levantarse en contra de los soldados de Aurora, no encontraba la motivación para hablar cuando hizo lo mismo en el subterráneo. Se rompía la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución. Pero su atención fue llamada por un tenue grito. Se detuvo frente a un callejón, viendo a uno de los soldados de la Legión.

Un hombre de casi el doble de estatura de Kane, con una armadura plateada con el logotipo pintado de rojo en el hombro izquierdo, similar a la de un astronauta. Inclusive el casco era una esfera plateada con un cristal retráctil. Kane miro en silencio con la gente empujándole para avanzar, viendo quien era la indefensa criatura, su miedo surgió al ver a una pequeña niña de unos escasos cinco años y tenia en su cuello un cuchillo y ella tenia un pan en brazos. Miro con euforia como ese hombre estaba divirtiéndose con el miedo de la niña. Kane apretó el mango de su espada tragando saliva. Y se abalanzo. No seria un espectador en tal barbarie.

El pequeño cerro los ojos esperando su cruel final con la risa maniaca de su verdugo. Con el filo arañando su piel, sus gemidos de agonía apenas se escuchaban, pero era el elixir que le daba placer a tal horripilante hombre, quien reía y reía. Hasta que se oyó un crujir y eventualmente un grito ahogado. La pequeña abrió los ojos, y una bestia encapuchada estaba deslizándose en el aire con la hoja plateada cortando el torso de aquel hombre, si se le podía llamar así. Llevándose con el corte sus brazos.

Los ojos de esa bestia eran de Ruby con una estela envolviendo su rastro, centímetros del suyo. Atemorizando a la pequeña, por segundos hasta ver a su verdugo, a su supuesto asesino. En el suelo, sin vida. Con los pies por un lado y el torso por el otro con una mirada fría y un rostro deforme por el miedo. Miro a su "salvador" Y era Kane, quien se limpio la sangre del rostro escupiéndole al cuerpo.

Kane miro a la pequeña con empatía, podía ver un reflejo de él. Y acaricio su cabeza animándola. Su instinto volvió a alterarse, y con calma miro hacia la calle. Y los soldados que le habían visto antes y seguido le acorralaron. Kane quería luchar, pero no en ese mohoso y oxidado callejón. Miro hacia todas partes y una puerta de acero con tablillas de madera estaban cerca, a un par de metros bajando los escalones. Reconocía esa puerta y hacia donde iba. Los hombres de Aurora dispararon y aquellos con espada corrieron hacia él y Kane corrió hacia la puerta cortando el acero y la madera como papel. Entrando a un gran pasillo circular de concreto y hediondo.

Era la antigua alcantarilla de la ciudad, Kane corrió con la espada en su funda con los gritos y amenazas de los soldados, con una alegría en su corazón. Viendo la luz al final del túnel. Estaba acercándose al final de su pesadilla, **podía ver esa energía en él.**

Kane siguió corriendo por metros, esquivando las balas de aquellos que le disparaban, cada vez mas acercándose. Preparándose para saltar, adivinando los planes de Aurora, usando la intuición de su madre, lo que la hoja plateada le susurraba al alma. **Kane estaba preparado para continuar, para escapar de esa realidad ilusoria.** Kane necesitaba escapar.

Metros antes de llegar a la luz, un helicóptero se interpuso entre su libertad, deteniendo a Kane. Miro al piloto y este le sonreía, enfermizo preparando las torretas para cegar su vida. En un acto de cámara lenta, Kane desenvaino su espada. Sonriendo y en vez de embestir al carguero. Giro hacia la derecha embistiendo otra puerta metálica partiéndola en dos y los disparos bañaron el suelo donde el estaba milisegundos antes.

Kane no negaba que estaba desesperado, debía escapar. Tenía que huir, _"—Necesito escapar—"_ se detuvo viendo su alrededor, eran escaleras hacia la superficie, hacia otro sector de la ciudad, escaleras oxidadas, subió las escaleras con mas tranquilidad. Viendo las paredes de concreto y poco a poco algunos orificios se mostraban viendo el corazón de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la superficie, y la pared de concreto terminar y solo ser una torre de acero. Una antigua antena de comunicación. Pero él seguía subiendo, despreocupado. Miro al suelo y el helicóptero estaba partido en dos, y su confianza se acrecentó mas al imaginar quienes fueron.

Kane llego a la parte mas alta de la antena, pasando los edificios. Se arrodillo en la punta de una cornisa de acero, miro la otra sección de la ciudad con detalle, todo era de plata y hierro. Resplandeciente y las calles brillaban como oro, y al final de una enorme calle. Pasando centenas de soldados, el castillo de plata, acero y cristal. Y en el punto más alto, podía sentir la presencia de Aurora. Saco un viejo monocular de cobre, desplegándolo y enfocando hacia la fortaleza.

Cientos de hombres, armados con espadas, ninguno portaba un arma de fuego, no había helicópteros de caza, ni sistemas de seguridad autómatas. Todo preocupaba a Kane, era una invitación por parte de Aurora. Y enfermo imagino que puso a tantos hombres para morir, porque ninguno ganaría ante Kane. Centro su mirada hacia la fortaleza. En un enorme ventanal buscando a Aurora y su tesoro. Teniendo un brutal dolor en el corazón. Viendo a Aurora frente a una gran capsular circular, con liquido de incubación azulado. Y la chica que estaba en el interior era Leila. Esto, motivo una ultima vez a Kane. **Listo para cumplir el destino.**

Kane guardó el monocular enfurecido a punto en romper en llanto. Y un par de manos cálidas tomaron sus hombros, miro a su derecha e izquierda viendo a Keila y Leila. Ambas envueltas en sangre. Una de ellas con sangre en el cabello. _"—Necesito escapar, quiero escapar. Lo decidí, no espero más. Me voy de aquí—"_

— **Capitulo 7: Luchar y Avanzar—**

Kane, Keyla y Kayla. Cayeron justos en la entrada de la fortaleza, entre un ejército. Sin dudar, desenvainaron sus armas. Corrieron hacia la entrada matando a quien se le cruzase. Ante Kane iban las chicas. Kayla tenia una velocidad brutal, y una piel casi indestructible. Cada vez que le trataban de cortar las hojas se quebraban. Kayla los derribaba con su supuesto brazo débil y Keyla se acercaba cortando sus gargantas con su talento único; No portaba un arma porque su cabello era el arma, su cabello estaba hecho del mismo material orgánico que el promedio, pero con la diferencia que Keyla controlaba que tan duro y filoso podía hacerlo con solo pensarlo. Un regalo de la extinta hechicería por parte de la Valquiria.

Bañándose en un festín de sangre cubrían a toda costa a Kane, quien corría con su arma en mano y la funda en su cadera. Postrado con la hoja al frente y rematando a aquellos que Kayla no alcanzaba a asesinar. Inundando el suelo en sangre y viseras. Y aunque los gritos de desesperación de los soldados acrecentaban con cada metro avanzar también sus gritos agónicos nacían. Kane disfrutaba arrebatar vidas. Ignorando que sus guerreras odiaran hacerlo, pero tenían una misión clara.

Kane no paraba de recordar su niñez. Como un chiquillo inmaduro, jugaba a los superhéroes con Kayla, Keyla y Leila. Imaginando que salvaban al mundo de las fauces de la Legión de acero. Jugueteando también con su madre cuando regresaba de cada misión, acompañada del centenar de hombres bajo su mando, todos emocionados de ver a Kane. Listos para reír y celebrar que seguían con vida. Pero Kane no podía detenerse ahora para llorar.

Kane reacciono por los gritos de Keyla, viendo ante ellos una puerta de cristal enorme. Con una media centena de guardias dentro, y al fondo. Un único elevador hacia la planta superior. Pero ellos, tenían armas de fuego. Apuntándoles con sus miras láser, Kane tuvo una epifanía, algo similar vivió. Cuando se llevaron a Leila, de la misma forma. Y el, un novato incapaz de manejar la espada de la valquiria. Recordando amargamente como la misma Aurora tenia a Layla entre sus brazos acariciándola como un juguete. Codiciando el poder de los antiguos hechiceros, extintos en el mundo. Un solo hechicero, valía mas que todo el ejercito de Aurora. Valía mas que el mismo planeta por su origen desconocido.

Kane solo podía luchar y avanzar, no podía detenerse, se puso frente a las chicas, quienes preocupadas. Le dejaron avanzar, en un impulso, hizo hacia atrás su pierna derecha y envaino su espada, los soldados bajaron su guardia. Estúpidamente dándole una oportunidad a Kane, y junto su energía en mano diestra viendo un aura azulada. Alertando a los soldados quienes dispararon sin misericordia. Kane desenvaino la katana, viendo la onda de corte ir hacia el cristal, atravesarlo alcanzándoles. Las balas fueron dispersas o evaporadas. Kane bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, ignorando el paisaje estático.

Abrió los ojos, y la mitad de los soldados hicieron un coro de dolor con su sangre esparciéndose en el aire como polvo, y el cristal exploto en un polvo que con el sol del ocaso creaba un arcoíris. Las chicas corrieron hacia el interior de nuevo delante de Kane bloqueando el paso y cortando a quien quisiera matarlo. Kane corría sin mucha prisa, viendo como sus chicas hacían el demás trabajo. Pasando por la sala antes del elevador. Con sus pisadas húmedas por la sangre.

Keyla y Kayla, habían hecho un trabajo espectacular. Habían matado a todos los soldados en la planta baja, Kane estaba orgulloso. Aunque no satisfecho. Sabia que la guerra los hizo cambiar y sus sueños y esperanzas habían desaparecido. Y ahora solo sangre y fuego había tras ellos.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del elevador, Kane apretó el botón y un agudo tintineo se escucho en la sala. Kane espero paciente el elevador, oyéndose en un extraño eco como algo se iba rompiendo. Kane corto el acero de la puerta en dos simples tajos formando una cruz, y vio el otro extremo el foso del elevador. Estaba apunto de asomarse cuando el estruendo se escucho por toda la fosa haciendo eco en la sala y el elevador cayo en chispas hacia el fondo y escuchar el estruendo, Kane se había asustado, sus chicas lo habían tomado del hombro. Kane inhalo varias veces aire hasta calmarse. Se asomo de nuevo a la fosa viendo a la parte superior, donde había un par de soldados con machetes riéndose de los tres.

Kane sin decir nada apretó bien su cinturón, vio las cornisas donde podía treparse y había una clara subida hacia la parte superior. En un gran salto llego al otro extremo sujetándose de la primera cornisa, volteo a ver a sus chicas, y ellas cruzaron miradas entre ellas. Asomaron la cabeza hacia el vacío, con un poco de miedo. Saltaron sujetándose de la cornisa. Y los tres comenzaron a trepar por las cornisas.

Kane no paraba de tener esas visiones del pasado. Donde veía a la única chica de legado de su madre, donde hasta la apariencia era la misma, tenia que proteger lo que amaba, y con el dolor de su alma tenia que seguir, no podía pararse a llorar. Tenia que seguir y luchar. Las chicas. Solo esperaban que su lucha terminara y Kane pudiera descansar sin temor, sin tener que desenvainar su arma.

Kane, esperaba liberar a Leila, y que su única familia tuviera una vida sin miedo. Aunque el no estuviera en esa vida. Quería sacar a Leila de esa vida en la capsula, sin escudos ni acero a su alrededor. Debía de luchar aún más, solo un poco más…

Los tres llegaron al último piso, después de una cansada subida llegaron a su cruel destino, Kane partió la puerta y tenían una mísera decena de soldados apuntándole solo a él, Kane no temió de nuevo. Porque sus chicas aparecieron de nuevo. A su lado, Kayla se puso frente Kane cruzándose de brazos y Keyla corrió hacia los soldados. Esquivando las ultimas balas, deslizándose por el suelo girando rápidamente cortando los pies de estos. Y al caer, eran ejecutados por su segundo giro. Kane, no tenía otro rival más. Porque sus chicas le protegieron a toda costa. A su izquierda, una escalera únicamente, hacia la sala donde estaba Leila. Los tres caminaron hacia la sala, ignorando la masacre. Keyla se limpio la sangre y Kayla se limpio el plomo de los hombros.

Kane vio a Leila. Con los brazos extendidos, dentro de la capsula. Con tristeza, con dolor. Veía esa mirada perdida hacia la nada, sin brillo. **Sin alma.** Kane corrió, desesperado. Cansado, en una reacción instintiva. Keyla trato de detenerle, pero Kayla le detuvo. Kane se detuvo frente a la capsula, viendo a Leila con una escaza lagrima recorrer su rostro. Viendo su mirada fría, viendo a la nada. No sabía que hacer…

— **Capitulo 8: Por la eternidad** —

La mente de Leila, era todo un laberinto. Un enigma que la Legión de acero ha podido descifrar. Desde el día que la secuestraron y le indujeron el coma para estudiar su mente y ver los secretos de la hechicería. Ha estado en un sueño cíclico, en el que ella estaba en su alcoba en la estación del tren, recostada en su cama. Mirando la foto de su familia adoptiva. Con amor y aprecio, pero, sobre todo, a Kane. Aun cuando en su recuerdo seguía siendo un chiquillo, ella quería mucho a Kane, sabia y esperaba que el fuera el sucesor del trono. Quería que el fuera feliz, y con el tiempo. Ambos juntar sus vidas.

Su habitación blanca, solo consistía de dos salas, la alcoba en la que ella pasaba todo el día acostada y la antesala, donde había un sofá y un cuadro mas grande de su familia. Con la luz blanca del sol que ella había creado para su confort. Tuvo que detener el tiempo con el fin de prevalecer su amor, por toda la eternidad. Tuvo que tomar la decisión de pausar su vida, resignada a vivir en su propia prisión. Y amo su prisión por toda la eternidad.

Aunque hay días en las que Leila se cansa de ahogarse en sus pensamientos y se levanta de su cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas camina hacia la antesala, y baila sonriendo. Alegre de que Kane esta a salvo, lejos de ella y lejos de la Legión de acero, prefiere morir en ese recuerdo. Que vivir la realidad en la que ella esta sola. Porque sin él no quiere continuar.

Leila no tiene la necesidad de alimentarse, no siente la necesidad de dormir o ducharse. Pero lo hace para sentirse viva, sentir que todavía vive. Mientras afianza los candados en su mente para no perecer. Y parece ser feliz.

En uno de sus bailes mañaneros, Leila mira hacia la ventana. Algo había perturbado su sueño. Un dolor en su cabeza había comenzado. Y se preguntó "¿Qué pasa? ¿Aurora?" Con temor no paraba de pensar en eso, tenia miedo de que finalmente hallan rompido las cadenas que le protegían, comenzó a gritar del dolor. Cada vez era mas intenso. Rompiendo la luz de las ventanas en cristales largos y puntiagudos.

Leila con agonía camino hacia la ventana, con el avanzar del tiempo a su paso. Creciendo y envejeciendo. Viendo a través de la ventana, con el pánico en su corazón. Comenzó a golpear la ventana, gritando maldiciones, gritando su nombre, gritándole que parara. Que quiere morir a que perderlo, que su muerte traerá su salvación. Que huyera. Ella había llegado y le veía desde atrás. Y Kane, volteo. Sin saber la llamada de Leila y camino desapareciendo de su mirada. Con ella gritándole que huyera, que se escondiera o que muriera. Pero que su poder no debía caer en las manos de Aurora, porque si el moría. Ella no podría seguir, no volvería a bailar de alegría.

—¡Kane! —

— **Capitulo 9: Odio** —

Kane dejo el tablero que controlaba la prisión de Leila, con las chicas detrás de él, corriendo hacia él. Pero Kane, les ordeno que se detuvieran. Y con miedo, ellas se detuvieron. Mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar y apretar sus puños hasta tronar sus huesos. Porque el momento había llegado. Tenían que observar, en silencio.

Kane y Aurora estaban a metros de distancia, con el único sonido del palpitar de su corazón. Lleno de odio y venganza. Y sin decirse nada, desenvainaron sus espadas caminando hacia el otro con tajos anticipados cruzados. Con las ondas de corte delante de ambos y chocar. Como si danzaran al ritmo de una guitarra estrepitosa. Ambos hicieron un tajo vertical chocando sus últimos tajos antes de tenerse cara y comenzar de nuevo chocando sus espadas creando un campo de chispas alrededor de ellos, terminando cada catorce tajos rápidos, había dos largos al terminar. Donde una parte de sus prendas era cortada como mantequilla. Muestra de su igualdad en combate.

Ambos se detuvieron con sus hojas cruzadas. Mirándose a los ojos, viéndose a esos ojos llenos de **odio.** _"—Kane, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres demostrar? Si no hay alma en ti—"_ Aurora pateo a Kane quien la bloqueo con el antebrazo empujándolo un metro. Kane se acomodó de nuevo abalanzándose chocando sus espadas al mismo ritmo, danzando en violencia y su música sus hojas de acero y plata. _"—Creciste sin pasión, sin ganas o ilusión, Kane. Quisiste demostrar algo más, pero_ _ **no hay alma en ti**_ _—"_ Aurora de nueva cuenta pateo a Kane, pero él ahora la bloqueo y le regreso el golpe, pero con el mango de su espada, en el estómago. Con la energía emanando de su cuerpo empujándole, pero no le causó daño alguno, solo una pequeña risa entre dientes.

"— _Nunca pides perdón, no tienes compasión y aun así te preguntas, ¿Qué fue? —"_ Aurora se abalanzo hacia Kane chocando de nuevo sus armas, entrando en ese festín de cortes. Tratando de cegar la vida del otro, riendo Aurora veía su superioridad ante el chico. Riendo y festejando, cortando su rostro. Apenas eran cortes pequeños, pero bastaba para confiarse _"—¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal, Kane? Si no te puedes equivocar, eh—"_ Aurora retrocedió en un pequeño salto y giro dejándose caer pateando una pierna de Kane haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, Kane reacciono apoyándose en la hoja intentando atravesar la pierna de la dictadora, fallando y uso su peso para impulsarse de nuevo girando sobre el mismo intentando regresar el tajo, únicamente cortando la barbilla de Aurora.

"— _Intentas progresar, no logras avanzar Kane—"_ Aurora se acomodo nuevamente, sonriendo. Limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre de su barbilla. Sin haberse cansado ante alguien que está sufriendo mantenerse cuerdo. _"—¿Cuántos se fiaron de ti? ¿A cuántos has hecho sufrir? —"_ Kane chisco los dientes y se abalanzo una tercera ocasión haciendo tajos verticales, ataques pesados y lentos, pero más efectivos. Aurora coloco su espada en orden de su brazo únicamente bloqueando los ataques, hasta arrinconarse y Kane comenzó a elevarla en el aire. Con el como protagonista de ese mar de espadas. Era su ataque favorito, "Danza de espadas" y en el aire comenzó a hacer cortes en muchas direcciones, a mayor velocidad. Superando a la dictadora, comenzando a rasgar mas sus ropas hasta llegar a su piel.

"— _Ha pasado el tiempo, y puedo verte vacilar ¡Quizás intuyas tu final! —"_ Kane coloco la espada plantada sobre su hombro cargando su energía, perdiendo por partes su figura física, resaltando en diferentes auras azulados y reventó a la dictadora contra el suelo, levantando las placas de acero a su alrededor, Kane se apoyo en la pared y salto un par de metros lejos de ella, arrodillándose por el cansancio _"—Crees que el mundo es de tu propio interés, somos peones que usas para crecer. A ti te da igual lo que sientan los demás, pues lo importante es que tú seas feliz—"_ Kane miro con esa euforia a la dictadora, como se levantaba del suelo lentamente, llena de cortes por todo el rostro, como salía sangre por sus labios y algunos cortes en sus brazos. Kane, estaba satisfecho. Pero quería más.

El silencio era notorio en la sala, las chicas veían en silencio, la capsula estaba a punto de quebrarse y una alarma sonó iluminando la sala en una luz roja intermitente. Kane se limpió la sangre de la boca sonriendo, _"—¿Escuchas eso? Escucha el tic tac del reloj, Pasa el tiempo ¡y el tuyo ya se acabó! —"_ Aurora corrió hacia Kane, sin dejar de sonreír. Bailando ya una última vez, ambos defendían y atacaban, girando sobre ellos en la sala. Sus cortes ahora atravesaban su guardia, y ambos se cortaban con cada ataque que hacían, inclusive sus mismos ataques le afectaban, ignorando el cristal romperse cada vez más, con el líquido de incubación comenzando a chorrearse a sus pies.

"— _Antes de terminar, intenta recordar que ya estaré cerca de ti—"_ Kane pateo a Aurora mandándola contra la pared. Jadeando del cansancio. Del fastidio y del tedio. Con el corazón palpitar, casi saliendo de su pecho. Envuelto en un aura azulado, donde su presencia física estaba a punto de desaparecer. Estaba tan cargado de energía que estaba listo para desbordarla sobre la dictadora. Y Aurora no se quedaba atrás, dejo de sonreír. Giro su espada y su vaina y la guardo, colocándola sobre su mano derecha. Mostrando la cicatriz en su brazo, la cicatriz que demuestra que robo el poder de la legendaria Valquiria. Una mujer enviada por dios para acabar con la guerra, pero fue asesinada por aquellos hombres que debieron haberla venerado.

Aurora se envolvió en un aura plateado imitando la técnica de Kane, perdiendo su forma física por fracciones de segundo, saltando de un lado a otro. Y eventualmente comenzó a envolverse en un aura rojo, señal que ha dominado la técnica de la Valquiria y la ha superado.

—No quiero, no puedo verte cambiar…

—Solo tengo un deseo. Quiero que en cada momento anhelo…

— _¡Ver como te hundes un poco más!_ — Y ambos cargaron toda su energía y en un instante, en una escena horizontal. Dos enormes sombras, decididas a terminar su lucha de cualquier manera. Se deslizaron en el suelo, con la alarma de la capsula en sus últimas, escuchándose el líquido y el vidrio reventar. Y Kane y Aurora chocaron sus espadas una última vez cortándose ambos el abdomen, deslizando sus hojas hasta quedar uno a espaldas del otro, Ambos estáticos. Ambos sin decir nada, quietos. Hasta que el derecho cayo. Y el otro en una risa. También…

— **Capitulo 10: Muerte o victoria** —

Ha pasado un mes desde la lucha entre el hijo de la valquiria y el demonio de acero. Y ahora, una prominente figura camina entre los pasillos de la fortaleza de cristal. Con las manos desprotegidas sin importar sus marcas. Con un traje negro con franjas rojas en las solapas, hombreras y en su espalda cargar la capa blanca de la resistencia, las chicas le veían en silencio siguiéndole como su sombra, mirando su bien formada espalda con orgullo, y su pesado caminar que retumbaba en la sala.

Había ganado la guerra y ahora seguía terraformar el mundo, alegre. De que ha ganado, pensaba en cuanto había perdido y lo acostumbrado a perder. Pero su ultima vez, fue una gran victoria. Estaba preparado para seguir. En cada mano, tenia un arma; en mano derecha la mano de Aurora, en una burla por haber tomado el honor de la valquiria, y la izquierda. Una espada plateada. Y camino a través de la sala donde hubo un horrible combate apenas un mes, recordando tal cruento combate. Con un nudo en la garganta, pero no se detuvo.

Siguió caminando con las chicas por detrás, mirando la capsula vacía con liquido aun en su interior con algo de sangre, con listones de advertencia y algunos miembros del personal de limpieza y unos guardias de la nueva legión. Quienes, al ver al gran líder, se postraron arrodillándose. Colocando sus armas en el suelo, sabían quien era su líder. Y le temían, al ver sus manos bastaba para hacerlo. Subió por unos escalones de acero. Entrando a otra habitación, se detuvo y miro la sala. Era un pequeño cuarto con retratos de la historia humana, enfocada en las guerras hasta que la antigua dictadora se alzó. Y como trofeo en la sala, sobre una chimenea. En un frasco con líquido. Su cabeza sin vida, sin luz. Simplemente flotando en el frasco.

Sonrió sin decir nada y siguió caminando, pasando por la sala. Recordando y admitiendo que con valor que tuvo, gano la pelea. Y aunque estuvo a punto de rendirse, siguió. Y gano, subió un ultimo par de escalones entrando a una alcoba. Y miro a su derecha y un balcón se alzo con una palestra elevable. Camino hacia la palestra, sonriendo. Con la luz del sol finalmente entrando a la sala, y sin cegarse, cruzo el portal. Vio un mar de gente, reunida. Celebrando, riendo y llorando. Donde había una estatua de acero de Aurora. Ahora se alzaba una estatua, con Kane de representación. Cargando en mano izquierda al aire la espada de la valquiria y la rosa era golpeada con el reflejo del sol.

Las chicas se detuvieron detrás del nuevo líder. Y él se paró en el balconcillo, mirando el hermoso ambiente bajo sus pies. Y la palestra comenzó a elevarse con un coro de tambores y todos giraron hacia el líder. Y él sonrió, dejando caer uno de sus mechones de su cabello plateado. Y sus ojos aperlados brillaron. Descanso ambas espadas a su costado y apoyo sus manos en el barandal de cristal sonriendo con victoria. Mostrando su mano derecha la cicatriz donde coloco la mano de la valquiria, y en su mano izquierda. La mano de Kane. En una muestra de honor. En una muestra de orgullo y admiración, siendo el chico que murió por salvar el planeta. Siendo un hombre de mal, sin remordimiento. Salvo la vida de las chicas que tanto quería, y aunque vaya al infierno. Libero un mundo.

Leila, miraba el mundo con una alegría. Moviendo los dedos entusiasmada de usar tanto poder para el bien. Miro al cielo como las horas avanzaban con velocidad, y las estrellas comenzaban a nacer entre la oscuridad, en una hermosa aurora boreal, dominando el color **dorado.** Bajo la mirada viendo como el mundo avanzaba con ella. De la Legión de plata. Y su poder. El poder de los misteriosos hechiceros era para el bien. Y no para el mal…

— **Epilogo: No te abandonare** —

Kane, había muerto. Era un hecho, no había remedio para que regresase. El veía el mundo desde un espectro. Sin mano izquierda, parado en la palestra. Viendo la gente a sus pies, conviviendo entre ellos, compartiendo su alimento. El haber roto el esquema, de haber salvado el mundo. Levanto la mirada viendo la aurora boreal sobre ellos. Con ese dorado bailando de un lado a otro, suspiro y dio media vuelta lentamente. Entro a la alcoba de la nueva líder. En la cama, Leila. Durmiendo con paz, usando su mano y la de su madre. Capaz de notar que ahora, usaría tanto poder para el bien.

Kane vio una cama donde dos chicas dormían, sonriendo. Abrazadas, descansando finalmente. Sin miedo de que algo malo pasara ya. Kane siempre supo que su objetivo, no. Su destino era morir. Por eso sus hermanas en alma. No dudaron en luchar por él. Kane miro a sus chicas con orgullo. Satisfecho y murmuro "No te abandonare" y en un tenue destello desapareció de la sala.

Caminaba en el salón donde lucho contra Aurora. Viendo la capsula donde Leila estuvo cautiva. Ahora, había una enorme mesa donde había alimentos y decorativos. Kane miro el suelo y todavía había algunas señas de su muerte. Satisfecho de su muerte, Kane continúo caminando hacia el final de la sala diciendo lo mismo "No te abandonare, no te abandonare" Y en un tenue flash, desapareció de nuevo.

Kane caminaba sonámbulo en el enorme puente de plata, mirando al suelo, y su mano derecha en su bolsillo. _"—Yo me iré, el barco pronto zarpara. No podre verte crecer, mi amor…—"_ Kane siguió caminando con esa sonrisa apática, tambaleándose a los lados. Suspirando a cada paso que daba, frustrado. Porque gano, pero no pudo seguir a un lado de las chicas que tanto quería. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Aurora tenía razón, había usado a las chicas para su propio beneficio. Como sus peones. Y era su único arrepentimiento. Al llegar a lo que una vez fue la pared de acero que separaba a los sectores, Kane desapareció en un flash diminuto.

Apareció en las calles del distrito donde creció, el olor a podrido, y el óxido habían desaparecido. Y continúo caminando, mirando por las ventanas, y la gente. Estaba alegre, celebrando aun su libertad. Una sonrisa se marco en su pequeño rostro parándose en una ventana, el pequeño infante que había salvado. Ahora tenia un padre, y era uno de los guardias que perseguía a Kane esa vez, bajo la mirada y veía la armadura en el suelo oxidada y llena de latas de comida. Manchando con un hilo de aceite el antiguo logotipo de la legión de acero. Aurora ya no volverá, su infierno. Será eterno.

Kane retomo su camino mirando el cielo nuevamente, estando a escasos metros de la estación del tren. "—Cuando descubras el amor, cuando sientas la pena o el dolor. En el silencio, háblame. Para ti, allí estaré…—" De nueva cuenta intento sonreír, al ver las estrellas, ver ahora únicamente una estela dorada en el cielo frustrado, porque sabía que alguien más había llegado **él** había llegado. Y desapareció en una chispa de luz.

Apareciendo ahora en las escaleras de la estación, mirando las pancartas, y ahora sobre ellas había cruces y flores pegadas a la pared. En honor a aquellos que murieron injustamente, y Había una de Kane, con tres veladoras en el suelo, y un mar de rosas. Kane, había seguido caminando conmovido. Llego al enorme salón, donde se estaba reconstruyendo, con madera fina y hermosas decoraciones florales. Y había una gran pancarta que decía "Próximo santuario"

Esto lleno de jubilo a Kane y desapareció en una chispa casi diminuta. Apareciendo en la palestra. Viendo a un centenar de personas celebrando, bailando para él. Listos para descansar por toda la eternidad, Kane lloro de alegría finalmente. Bajo la mirada y camino hacia su dormitorio. Desapareciendo y reapareciendo. Estaba desapareciendo contra su voluntad. Bajo los escalones, y giro hacia su derecha. Y las cámaras de seguridad seguían grabando. Pero ahora no le seguían, estaban estáticas.

Kane avanzo lentamente, con el palpitar de su espíritu por el nerviosismo. Por lo que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta de madera, recordando como su vida comenzó como un Rebelde. Y termino como un héroe. Un héroe **legendario.** Una extraña euforia recorrió su pecho. Trago saliva, o eso intento hacer. Y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Mirándola por minutos, con su esencia desapareciendo. Escuchando a alguien del otro lado. No entendía quien era, pero. Debía de hacerlo, si quería ver a Keyla, Kayla y Leila. Debía de cruzar esa puerta.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta, y la giro. Escuchando el crujir de los engranajes callando la voz del otro lado. "—Tan solo abrazarte, y susurrar. No te abandonare jamás. ¡No te abandonare jamás! No, no te abandonare jamás…—" Y Kane abrió la puerta lentamente, en un mar de luz dorada. Envolviendo su cuerpo. Y desaparecer, y la puerta. Se cerro lentamente. Y una voz, únicamente se escuchó del otro lado diciendo:

— **Hola Kane, me llamo Angel Figueroa, quizás no sepas nada de mí. Pero he visto y narrado tu aventura. Y has demostrado ser un gran guerrero. Por eso, te doy la oportunidad de que tú, y tu familia sean parte de algo increíble. Quiero que tú, sí. Tu, te conviertas en mi ultimo guardián…**

* * *

 **COMO QUE AHORA DICEN ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¿QUE HACE ANGEL FIGUEROA EN ETA HISTORIA? EH SI, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE EL PROPOSITO DE INCLUIR A KANE, EL HIJO DE LA VALQUIRIA. EN MIS HORAS DE VIAJE ME PONGO A PLANEAR HISTORIAS NUEVAS O LE DOY SEGUIMIENTO MENTAL A LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA "DIVINIDAD MAGICA" Y DIGAMOS QUE KANE, ES UNA MEZCLA DE AMBAS. KANE ES UNA HISTORIA UNICA Y ESPECIAL PARA MI, COMO TODOS MIS FICS. PERO KANE ES UN PROYECTO SIMILAR A LA QUE FUE "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" EN SU TIEMPO, DIGAMOS QUE ES EL REEMPLAZO DE ARTURO. PERO NO TAN GRAVE.**

 **PARA AQUELLOS LECTORES, QUE NO SEPAN QUE PASA. NO SE PREOCUPEN. LA HISTORIA TERMINA DE LA MISMA FORMA, KANE CRUZA LA PUERTA. Y SIMPLEMENTE DESCANSA, ASI TERMINA SU HISTORIA HAYA INCLUIDO A ANGEL FIGUEROA O NO.**

 **REALMENTE ESTA HISTORIA FUE CON MUCHO ESFUERZO, TANTO ESCUCHAR ESTE HERMOSO ALBUM DE TAL MAGNIFICA BANDA. CADA CANCION ERA UNA MOTIVACION PARA MI Y PARA LO QUE YO AMO, ESCRIBIR. EN ESPECIAL "ASI SOY" O "REBELDE" ES UN DISCO QUE MERECE LA PENA SER ESCUCHADO. Y ASI LO HICE. DE UNAS HERMOSAS CANCIONES HICE UNA HISTORIA QUE NO ME DEJO DORMIR A GUSTO. HASTA EL DIA DE HOY 25 DE DICIEMBRE A LAS 5 AM. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI PLANEARLA, DESARROLLARLA Y ESCRIBIRLA PARA USTEDES, PORQUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES. QUE SON MI INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR MEJORANDOME. EN FIN, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA. AMIGOS MIOS. ANGEL FIGUEROA. ES UN ENIGMA, Y LO SEGUIRA SIENDO.**


End file.
